


Questions

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital, Silly, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert continue their long running game of questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Aaron fell back into the pillows with a contented sigh. He looked over to Robert who was busy cleaning his stomach and grinned; leaning over and kissing his shoulder before resting his head on his chest and pulling the blanket over them. Robert smiled; his hand coming down to rest on Aaron's stomach as the other folded under his head,  
"So...always a fun way to start the afternoon."  
Aaron grinned and turned his head to look at Robert before looking back at the ceiling,  
"Yeah...not a bad way at all."  
Robert lifted Aaron's hand and kissed it,  
"I love your hands."  
Aaron grinned and entwined their fingers,  
"Fits well."  
He smirked,  
"The again, anything could fit in your hands."  
Robert gave a mocking laugh,  
"Yeah yeah make fun. Don't hear you complaining though do I?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I was raised to be polite weren't I?"  
Robert pulled him up and kissed him,  
"Proper little Boy Scout you, aren't you?"  
Aaron shrugged and kissed him again before resting back down. Robert shifted and ran his fingers slowly up and down Aaron's chest,  
"Go on then."  
Aaron ran his own fingers along Robert's thigh,  
"Keep asking."  
Robert smiled and stared at the ceiling as he thought of another question; a game they'd been playing for weeks, after deciding to get to know each other properly they'd been asking every question they could think of. Robert bent his leg and shifted again slightly,  
"Most...embarrassing outfit?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Lame."  
Robert pinched him,  
"Ow!"  
"Answer the question."  
Aaron turned his head and looked at him,  
"You answer first."  
Robert grinned,  
"Quit dodging the questions."  
"I'm not dodging."  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine...okay, when I was twenty I went out on a night out in these gold...glittery hot pants."  
Aaron snorted,  
"Wow."  
Robert shrugged,  
"It was a theme party. I rocked those shorts by the way."  
Aaron laughed,  
"I'll bet you did."  
Robert covered Aaron's face with his hand then dropped it,  
"Go on then. You answer."  
Aaron thought for a moment,  
"When I was a teenager. When I first moved here. I used to wear this...gold chain all the time. And track suits. Exclusively. It was a whole-"  
"Chav phase?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Okay, Daisy Duke."  
Robert frowned,  
"Daisy Duke wore denim shorts. First of all."  
"Well you'd know."  
Robert tickled Aaron; making the man curl up as he laughed,  
"Stop! Stop!"  
Aaron rolled onto his front and rested his elbow beside Robert's head; chin in hand as he looked down at him,  
"It was a bit chavvy actually."  
Robert shifted his head on the pillow,  
"I'm sure you were an adorable chav. I can't wait to see pictures."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You'll be lucky. Reckon I burned 'em all."  
Robert lifted his hand and stroked his cheek, leaning up to meet his lips in a kiss. Aaron let his eyes close as he kissed him; waiting a moment before opening them again,  
"Best moment?"  
Robert settled back in the pillows,  
"Apart from right now?"  
Aaron swallowed and Robert glanced down at his lips,  
"You were sitting in the pub, talking to Adam and you laughed at something, I can't remember what. And it was that moment...I knew."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Knew what?"  
Robert met his eye,  
"Knew that you were it. The most...beautiful, most incredible sight I've ever seen. I knew in that moment I'd never love anyone else."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"That was your best moment?"  
Robert stroked his cheek,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Aaron cleared his throat and looked away,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron looked back; laughter in his eyes,  
"I was thinking of a football match."  
Robert dropped his hand,  
"Seriously? Mine was romantic and you were thinking of a football match?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It was a really good one."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Unbelievable."  
Aaron pushed his face into Robert's chest,  
"Yours was so sweet though."  
Robert couldn't help the laugh,  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever."  
Aaron lifted his head and leant over to kiss Robert's chin,  
"Oi."  
Robert sighed and met his eye,  
"What?"  
Aaron cupped his chin and kissed him,  
"Favourite thing to see?"  
Robert looked at him for a long moment,  
"West Ham winning."  
Aaron sighed and started to sit up and move away,  
"Yeah this ain't gonna work."  
Robert laughed and tackled him back into the pillows; pinning him down and straddling him,  
"Don't like it eh?"  
"Don't like your taste in teams."  
Robert laughed and moved his hands to Aaron's sides, digging his fingers in and tickling Aaron,  
"No! Stop!"  
The room filled with the sound of Aaron's desperate laughter as Robert tickled him,  
"Get off me!"  
Aaron squirmed; trying to free himself until eventually managing to hook his leg around Robert and flip them over,  
"Ha!"  
He started tickling Robert instead; making the man curl up and shriek with laughter,  
"Don't like it do you? Eh?"  
Robert tried to bat Aaron away to no avail; making him just laugh more,  
"Oh my god truce! Truce!"  
Aaron stopped,  
"Gonna play nice?"  
Robert nodded; tears in his eyes from laughing so much,  
"Yes."  
Aaron lifted his hands; regretting it immediately when Robert shot up and wrapped his arms around him; bringing him down to the bed and rolling on top of him,  
"Lied."  
"You-"  
Robert cut him off with a kiss; his lips moving across his jaw and to his throat before lifting his head and looking at the man,  
"This. This is my favourite thing to see."  
Aaron's lips twitched,  
"You swallowed a card shop or something? You're a right soppy git."  
Robert grinned; too busy enjoying the way Aaron wrapped his arms around his neck,  
"Guess you just bring it out in me."  
Aaron smiled; bringing one hand down to press against Robert's cheek,  
"Gonna have to stop that."  
"Never."  
He brushed their noses together and kissed him again,  
"One more question."  
Aaron stroked his thumb against Robert's cheek,  
"Shoot."  
Robert watched Aaron's lips for a moment then met his eye,  
"Reckon Adam'll miss you if you take the rest of the afternoon off?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"I'm sure he'll cope...while I'm in a meeting with the investor."  
Robert smirked and moved closer,  
"It's a very...very important meeting."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Oh I know, I'm worried that you'll pull out."  
Robert shook his head gently,  
"I'll never pull out."  
He winked and Aaron laughed again as Robert cupped his face and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluff fest. I just wanted to give you all something nice and happy!


End file.
